One Piece: Next Chapter
by scott194
Summary: Years have passed since Luffy finally obtained the title of King of the Pirates, but now a new generation will take root in the New Age, and not only that, but Luffy's son will follow his legacy. My first fic.
1. Prologue

One Piece: Next Chapter

Prologue

Bells sounded as a certain group of pirates walk down the street in parade with the marines, heading for their execution. The pirates keep their head down in solemn dignity while their chains made metallic sounds. And all the people of the village of Fuschia look on as the pirates make their way to the giant scaffolding that was just built.

The pirates there were that of none other than the crew of the Straw Hat Pirates. Leading the troupe was that of the infamous "Straw Hat" Luffy, also known as "The Second Pirate King", afterwards was the right hand man Roronoa Zoro the "Pirate Hunter", known for his now-famous fight with Hawk-Eye Mihawk which he earned the title of strongest swordsman for fighting him to a standstill. After him was Ussop the "Sniper King", who had gained a title equivalent to Mihawk and Zoro, and "Black Leg" Sanji with his trademark cigarette and thousands of girls screaming for him. Ironically this would possibly be the only time he stayed composed at this. Trailing behind those four are Nami, Franky, Robin, and the reindeer Chopper in his Heavy Point form.

All the people looked on as the pirates were finally brought to the hometown of their captain after many active years and conquering the Grand Line. The Marines, armed with their guns and swords, escorting them up to the scaffolding were on guard knowing that not all of Straw Hat Pirates were here. On the scaffolding the pirates are forced on their knees with sword poised ready to chop off their heads. Straw Hat Luffy was on a raised stand as opposed to his cohorts while a Marine Vice Admiral confronts them.

"Monkey D. `**Straw Hat**` Luffy, a.k.a `**Second Pirate King**`, Roronoa `**Pirate Hunter**` Zoro, `**Black Leg**` Sanji, `**Sniper King**` Ussop, `**Cat Burglar**` Nami, `**Cyborg**` Franky, `**Demon Child**` Robin, and Tony Tony Chopper `**the Cotton Candy Lover**`, you are all here for your crimes against the World Government," the Vice Admiral began, reading from a parchment, "You are responsible for disturbing the order of the East Blue, raiding Ennies Lobby and, in-so-doing, are responsible for it's destruction. Continuing on, you are also found guilty of assaulting the World Nobles, the Celestial Dragons, which would lead to your inevitable assault of their castle on Mariejoa, the Holy Land. Not to mention your captain's infiltration of Impel Down, releasing hundreds of prisoners, and the incident in Marine HQ concerning `**Fire Fist**` Ace. That's just a few--"

"Hey Sanders, can we hurry this up?" Zoro finally speaks.

"Yeah, I'm falling asleep here. Boredom is about to kill me before you do." Nami follows up.

"Ehem—you and your menacing presence on this planet comes to an end on this day where you shall be put to death," the Vice Admiral continued with a cold-hearted look, "I offer you all my pity and hope that God have mercy on your souls. Your other crewmates, such as `**Humming Phantom**` Brook, shall be hunted down and will join you momentarily. Have any you any last word?"

The Second Pirate King, with his hat in the hand of the marine next to him, said nothing at first, he merely grinned his big smile. Then he spoke, "First, let me say that your offer is respefably—"

"_Respectably_—dumbass," Sanji corrected with a shake of his head.

"Respectably declined," Luffy said as he continued, "Second, let me ask you something, knowing all those secrets the government has, do you still sleep soundly at night?"

"I sleep soundly at night knowing I've put away criminals such as yourselves. Beyond that, I do not care what the government has done as they will carry the sins that no one else will carry for the sake of justice," The Vice Admiral answered.

Luffy looked at him right in the eye and said: "That's a nifty answer, and a convenient one. My next thing is to the guy holding my straw hat, I wouldn't get too attached to it if I were you."

The petty officer behind Luffy looked at him perplexed and said "I'm not going to keep it if that's what you mean, it will be held within the archives in Mariejoa along with Zoro's swords, Nami and Ussop's weapons as well as all your other paraphernalia. Your ship, the Thousand Sunny, will be dismantled and salvaged as well."

"You would think that wouldn't you," Robin said ominously.

Just then, a marine officer came running down the street toward the scaffold and up to the Vice Admiral. He whispered into his ear "There has been a theft in the archives, the Thousand Sunny and the Straw Hat's items have been stolen."

"How long ago?!" asked the Vice Admiral.

"Well over a week and a half ago," the officer responded nervously.

"A WEEK AND A HALF?! Why was I not informed officer."

"We only just received communications just now. The perpetrator destroyed communication links so thoroughly that it took HQ this long to patch it up."

The Vice Admiral had disaster written all over his face. He sweated profusely and gritted his teeth at the thought of all this and the damage it could do to the government's image.

"A week and a half," the V.A. began to think, "That would be enough time to sail out of HQ, with all the items and the ship, and arrive here by late last night. The examination of the ship showed that it had a layer of sea stone on the bottom and it had another means of movement other than currents or wind, making it possible for the thief to sail the Calm Belt."

"By the way, do you feel you can trust your men?" Luffy asked.

"What do you-" the V.A was cut short as a scream was heard.

The officers had all been cut down by one of the officers holding a sword to Zoro's neck. By removing the mask and undoing his hair, the executioner revealed himself to be Brook.

"_Hanauta Sanchou: Yahazu Giri_ (3 Verse Humming: Arrow-Notch Strike)!" Brook yelled. Using the sword meant for the executing, he knocked out all the executioners and guards nearby.

What the Vice Admiral thought was true, Brook had arrived late last night, knocked out the one executioners who was conveniently, roughly his size and masqueraded as one of the executioners. His laugh sounded off through out the entire town square.

"Yo ho ho ho ho ho," Brooke laughed, "Sorry for making you all wait so long, Sunny is on a self-piloted course and I had to time everything just right, but now we're ahead of schedule. The Thousand Sunny won't be at the planned rendezvous point when we get there."

The officers were beginning to storm the scaffold as Brook released all his fellow crewmates. As the pirates massage their wrists, Brook slices open a hole in the scaffold which revealed the weapons of the Straw Hat's weapons: Zoro's swords, Ussop's Kabuto, Nami's Clima Tact, and Franky's arsenal for his cyborg body. Ussop used his smoke star to put up a cover that covered the square up to the audience. All that could be heard were fighting sounds, explosions, and screams that came from the marine soldiers that were falling one after another. The smoke cleared and the Straw Hat Pirates stood victoriously on the scaffolding and with Luffy wearing his straw hat as it should be.

"Brook, how much until the ship reaches the rendezvous area?" Luffy asked Brook.

"If we leave now we will get there with a few seconds to spare," Brook explained.

"Good, then I have enough time to say this," Luffy said. He then took a deep breath, Luffy had thought about this and knew exactly what to say. "I will not die today, unlike the first King of the Pirates I have no disease so I will not turn myself in like he did," Luffy yelled so everyone could here.

"What is he talking about?!"

"`Like he did`? The Pirate King, Gold Roger, turned himself in?"

The people began to murmur about the mystery behind Luffy's words as he continued his speech.

"I plan on seeing the New Age thrive under the new generation and see where this world will turn," Luffy yelled. "But to all of you here, I'll leave you with these words—"

Luffy paused, the wind made a howling noise for everyone to hear.

"IF YOU WANT MY TREASURE, YOU CAN HAVE IT. I LEFT EVERYTHING I OWN AT THAT PLACE. NOW YOU JUST HAVE TO FIND IT!!"

The town screamed and cheered as Luffy uttered the famous last words. And they disappeared in the smoke made by Ussop. A new story begins anew.


	2. Destined Birth

One Piece: Next Chapter

Author's note:

I didn't do this last chpt because I forgot, but I don't own the One Piece franchise. If I did do you think I would have the free time to even bother writing this sort of thing? While I'm here, I will take the time to say that I don't own any of the franchises of which I write these fics for.

And now on with the story

Destined Birth

Just a few short weeks after the events of the first chapter, the country of Alabasta is in suspense of the birth of the new prince. That's right, the current queen of Alabasta, Queen Nefertari Vivi, was bearing a child though she mysteriously was never wed to any man on record. The former king, Nefertari Cobra, was by her side in her chambers with the royal physician looking her over to make sure of a safe birth for both sides. Along with Chaka, Pell, Igaram and his wife who were in the same room while she was in labor.

The doctor guiding Vivi though it knew it would come soon and said "Keep up your breathing, you're doing fine. So far there are no abnormal signs, soon enough your baby boy or girl will be born into the world."

Cobra watched on while he held his daughter's hand, "Has 'you-know-who' been informed yet?" the retired king asked. "The father could not be contacted so he would the next best person to tell about this."

"We sent the call and he should arrive in about four hours," Pell answered. "But due to his position and possible wire typing he doesn't know the real circumstances and thinks he is being called here for bodyguard purposes."

"That would be for the best, we shouldn't tell anyone who the real father is," Chaka replied, thinking of the outcome, "Who knows what might happen during his/her childhood should anybody find out."

"We will say that the father is a soldier who fell in battle, if anybody questions we will bring up a fake file," Igaram suggested.

"Or we could just say the father is Michael Jackson, I doubt he would mind right now," Pell explained.

Igaram turned to him with a stern face and said "Ok, first of all _not cool_, and I mean that. Second, we shouldn't be making a joke like that as MJ doesn't exist in this reality and to make a joke like that just makes this fan fic just like all the other crappy, random ones."

"Well then maybe you shouldn't be breaking the fourth wall like that then."

"Yeah, well maybe you should stop while you're ahead before I shove my foot right up your ass."

"Oh that's just making this story better, making a _That 70's Show_ reference."

"You know what will make this entire story better? You explaining how you didn't die in that explosion," Igaram queried. "I mean, you made this huge decision to willingly sacrifice yourself and there should be no humanly possible way that you could have escaped that and then afterwards-- *poof*--you just appeared out of nowhere with just injuries that didn't even deform you—NOT EVEN LEAVE A FREAKIN' SCAR. You should explain that one to me."

Pell just looked at him and said "Ok here's how it happened: I—"

"AAAHHHHH…*huff* *huff*…AHHH-AAAHH"

Just as he was explaining how he survived, Vivi screams drowned him out as her contractions were happening in closer intervals.

Igaram and Pell were still carrying on the conversation, "Wow, I didn't know you were double jointed and you could use it that way," Igaram said in a fascinated tone.

"CAN YOU TWO DISCUSS THIS SOME OTHER TIME?! MY DAUGHTER IS GIVING BIRTH RIGHT NOW!!!!" Cobra commanded, annoyed by their arguing.

The breathing of the queen was holding up and the doctor kept encouraging her and saying that she's doing fine until a baby's cry could be heard.

Meanwhile…

Marine ships were heading towards Alabasta at the request of the Alabastan royal court. The Vice Admiral on the head ship was perplexed as to the nature of the call. Sure the birth of a prince is great news, but why would they call for him specifically.

"Vice Admiral Garp, we're nearing the shore of Alabasta, estimated time of arrival is half an hour," a soldier reported.

Vice Admiral Garp, who was still strong enough to stay on duty for a good five or more years, responded with acknowledgement and dismissed him. Garp knew something was amiss as they were really desperate to call him over.

As the ship settled at shore, Garp headed for Queen Vivi herself to show that he has arrived. By the time he reached the royal bed chamber of her majesty, she was in her bed holding her newborn son.

"I take it the birth went well," Garp said as he entered. "Now that I'm here and without my men, I wish to know the real reason I was called here. Though I could probably make a good guess right now."

Vivi just looked at her baby, smiled, and said "You're the only relative of this child from the father's side who we can contact with as little suspicion."

"I knew it," Garp said upon realizing who the father was. "To think I would be able to see my great-grandchild, I didn't even think Luffy had it in him."

"Vivi knew of the consequences that would follow should this get out," Cobra stated.

"And you yourself are ok with this knowing Luffy is the father?" Garp asked Cobra.

"Vivi is a full grown woman and the queen, she can make her own decisions. Besides, he is an admirable man who saved our country from falling," Cobra responded. "I will be satisfied with this turn of events no matter what."

"So what is the name of my new great-grandchild?"

Vivi simply responded "Damian, Nefertari D. Damian"


	3. Making of a Legend

Making of a Legend

Nefertari D. Damian finally turned fourteen this year and, by his culture's standards, was viewed as a man. He was playing in the palace garden with his best friend Maruss and practicing his sword technique. He had his mother's hair color but it was styled in a way that resembled his biological father's. He was of a slim build and tall height with a scar on the right side of his face going vertically down perpendicular to his eyes. Damian, as the prince, was taught in many studies from history to science to martial art disciplines. His academics had much to be questioned, though he was intelligent enough in his own right, but Damian excelled as a combat genius. He was able to bench press a lot for his age and had incredible strength and stamina and was able to best some of Alabasta's better warriors. Damian felt more at home in the ring and in fight rather than on the throne and it was made apparent by his mother, Vivi.

Maruss has been his training partner for years and aspired to be either a part of the Alabastan army or, even better, the Navy. Maruss was two years older than Damian and just as talented in fighting. They met once in the outskirts of the town square in a street fight; Damian was always challenging the local fighting clubs and gangs in order to test his strength. Maruss was the only one in Damian's list of opponents that gave him a good struggle. Maruss was the one to give Damian his scar when he knocked him into a chunk of wall to which Damian complemented him on. Maruss was a head taller than Damian and had brown hair fashioned into a fo-hawk.

"Come on Maruss, is that all you got!" Damian yelled

"Bring it on bitch," Maruss retorted, "Hand-to-hand you can't be beat, but swordsmanship is something I have the advantage in."

Damian made a lunge with his rapier but Maruss parried and made a thrust of his own. Damian immediately avoided the point and tried to tap Maruss' hand in order to knock the sword out of his hand. But Maruss saw an opening to the right and struck it.

"Damn, you got me," Damian said. Damian massaged the part that was hit as Pell came along.

"What're you two doing?" Pell asked, "I told you not to practice without protective suits."

"Relax Paulie, these things can't hurt anybody," Damian commented.

"Why don't you have a cracker and calm down," Maruss said.

Pell just stared at Maruss with a stern attitude. Since Damian respected Maruss as a friend, everyone else in the palace accepted him as well.

Pell began to explain his appearance. "Your highness Damian, just so you remember, your mother has requested that you attend a conference with the council."

"Yeah, I know, I'll be there later."

"Also, you and Maruss should be on your best behavior, a high ranking official from the World Government will be here with a real vice admiral."

Maruss instantly lit up at the mention of this. "Really?! A real vice admiral is coming?"

"Yes, and this time we better not have any more antics like last time," warned Pell.

After Pell left, Damian had a bored look on his face, "You have got to be kidding me. Maruss I will give you five hundred beris if you shoot me right now."

"No way, I want to meet the vice admiral coming here and you're not screwing me over on this."

"Wonder who the vice admiral could be," asked Damian. "You think old-man Garp would know?"

"Why would he know anything? Just because he used to be a marine doesn't mean anything."

Former Vice Admiral Garp finally retired and was now living out his days in a cottage in Alabasta. The boys only knew him as old-man Garp and nothing else. He would teach them how to fight and every once in a while, unfortunately for them, he would put them through his hellish training.

Meanwhile…

The representative from the World Government and the Navy were head towards the place where the conference was going to be held. Vice Admiral Bruno was having a conversation with the representative.

"Are you sure he was sighted here?" the representative asked.

"Reports have confirmed Monkey D. Luffy being sighted on a course to Alabasta," V.A. Bruno said. "I have no idea what he could want here but we have to be on our toes."

"The Second Pirate King causes so much of a commotion every time his name appears. It's always the same, he is never to be found until a small rumor surfaces and an entire fleet has to be dispatched only to be too late or to find out the rumor was complete bunk," the rep said.

"Add to that the Navy has enough of its hands tied with the **New Gods** and the **Eight Supernovas**," V.A. Bruno said.

After Straw Hat Luffy re-conquered the Grand Line, the Three Great Powers were never the same again. Though the Marines and the Shichibukai still exist, the Yonkou all vanished off the face of the planet never to be heard from again. In the Yonkou's place rose two new groups with equal power. The **Eight Supernovas** being the pirates that once competed with Straw Hat Luffy for the title of the Pirate King. And the **New Gods**, pirate captains who were high ranking members of the Straw Hat pirate crew. After the botched up execution the Straw Hat pirates went their separate ways. Afterwards, Zoro, Nami, Ussop, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, and Brook founded their own crews and lived in the New World.

The Rep from the government then asked "What about _him_? Can we still not do anything while he's here?"

"_He_ is respected and protected by the entire country," V.A. Bruno answered. "We can't do anything about it unless we want to risk waging war on Alabasta."

"We were gutsy enough to challenge Whitebeard those many years ago when we had the sole heir of Roger's. What's the difference now?"

Bruno stepped in front of the rep and towered over him with a sharp look. "Back then, though he may have been the most powerful man at the time, we were only dealing with pirates with just guerilla tactics. In this case we are dealing with a child with a royal bloodline, the backing of an entire nation complete with its own organized military, not to mention this country is one of the 170 nations that the World Government is involved with."

"I suppose by comparison it's far less risky to wage war with pirates than an entire country that is one of our own."

"There's also Garp to deal with." Bruno said.

While on their way to meet with Garp, Damian and Maruss were talking.

"Hey Damian, did you figure out who your father was yet?" Maruss asked. Damian's father was a great mystery to those two. They were told he was a soldier who died in battle but it time Damian was born and the last war didn't add up.

"No, everytime I ask I never get an answer or something conveniently comes up." Damian said.

"What about that one guy that always visits, that Kohza guy?" Maruss asks.

"They don't seem to have that kind of relationship; every time I see him with Mom I can't sense any chemistry. Well that and I'd rather not think about _those_ parts of her relations."

"What if he is your father but your mom just isn't telling you."

"That would imply that they broke up over something and there would be animosity between them. Besides I confirmed it when I found out for myself that his blood-type didn't match mine."

As they were walking, a group of pirates were heading for them. The one at the lead was a heavily armored man who was huge. His armor was gold in color and he had a face plate and helmet and a long cape.

"It's him Don Krieg," said one of the pirates. "That's the current prince."

"Perfect," said Don Krieg, "It has taken me so long to get this far on the Grand Line but soon I will dominate this entire country. With an entire country's fighting force no one will dare to stand in my wa-"_bleh_!

Don Krieg spat out blood and crashed to the ground. What was an intimidating figure is now a crippled man. One of the men tried to ease his pain with some medicine. "Don Krieg, sir, your wounds from _him_ are starting to act up"

"Who are you and state your business by authority of the crowned prince of Alabasta, Nefertari D. Damian!" Damian spoke.

Don Krieg spoke, "I'm Don Krieg; and my business is to claim this country, military, citizens, all of it."

"And to begin, we're going to need you as a bargaining chip my liege," said one of the lackies.

That lacky then went straight for the prince but was easily dodged while Damian kicked him a few feet away knocking him unconscious. The pirates started to attack in hordes as they targeted the prince, who they underestimated, and his friend. Maruss took out his practice sword and swatted them all away with his sword showing precision in disarming his opponents' weapons with a wooden one. Meanwhile, Damian stuck to hand to hand combat, though he would occasionally steal one of the pirate's weapons to use until he got bored with it. As a pirate tried to blind-side him, Damian leaped up above him, grabbed him by the shoulders, and dragged him down to land his opponent on his head. Damian jumped into the air and kicked two more pirates in the guts and smoothly moves towards three other pirates to give them a savage beating.

Don Krieg stared at the prince's fighting style, "Those moves… that fighting style. Reminiscent of an agile monkey swinging through a forest. It's just like _him_!!!"

Don Krieg began attacking in a fit of blind rage after seeing an image of his sworn enemy. Don Krieg new spear at poised for a strike, he used his brute strength to plow right through his own men and head straight for Damian. Krieg continuously struck at Damian with pure hate in his eyes as explosions were made which eventually took their toll on Damian. Maruss finished off the last pirate and was heading over to help his friend when a bullet went right through his shoulder and then his leg.

Maruss screamed as he fell with one of his good legs now rendered motionless in pain. He looked back to see who had shot him, to his immediate shock it wasn't one of the pirates but Vice Admiral Bruno accompanied by two other men plus the rep.

_WHAT!? The Marines? But why!?_ were the first thoughts to cross Maruss' mind.

The battle between Don Krieg and Damian lasted for awhile until a brief opening was made when Krieg coughed up some blood and Damian was able grab hold of the spear and push Krieg back. The pirate captain flipped a switch that made the spearhead self-destruct at point-blank range but Damian emerged from the smoke to headbutt Don Krieg, sending him of balance, and crashing him into a tree.

Damian won and Don Krieg was unconscious. And Damian fell back out of exhaustion and fell unconscious. Maruss tried to crawl after Damian but was cut off by the two Marines that were with V.A. Bruno. Bruno walked over to Damian's unconscious form and looked around.

"This is perfect," Bruno said, "Picture this, men, the brave and noble prince fought valiantly against the pirates but was killed by the remaining captain who took his chance when the prince was exhausted."

The rep came into view and applauded, "Splendid, this will settle the matter once and for all and we won't be blamed. You'll even get a promotion I daresay Vice Admiral Bruno."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Maruss yelled. "PIRATES ATTACKED US AND YOU DID NOTHING BUT WATCH AND YOU EVEN SHOT ME. HOW CAN YOU JUSTIFY THAT!?"

"Quit your yelling brat," Bruno said. "Your friend, the prince, is nothing but a wasted existence that must be wiped out at all costs. He carries a most horrible bloodline stemming from his father and his grandfather."

"DON'T SCREW WIT' ME, DAMIAN IS THE CROWNED PRINCE OF ALABASTA, AND YOU WANT TO KILL HIM OVER SOME GRUDGE YOU HAVE WITH HIS FATHER AND SOME OLD FART! HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHO HIS FATHER IS!"

Damian started to regain consciousness at this point but still felt weak. Bruno started to state "Nefertari D. Damian's true father is none other than the damned "Straw Hat" Luffy. His real name is, in fact, _Monkey_ D. Damian."

To this Damian's eyes widened. He was coming to grips that if this man is telling the truth he is the son of the second Pirate King. But that was actually the least pressing thing on his mind. Maruss dreamed of becoming a Marine to uphold justice and protect the innocent from pirates, but was _this_ truly how the Marines work?

Vice Admiral Bruno took his gun and held it to Damian's head, ready to fire. A resounding bang was heard.

…

Damian awoke a few minutes later to see Vice Admiral Bruno unconscious and upon looking around he found the World Government representative unconscious. Maruss was still conscious and looking at a distant figure in a cloak and some kind of hat. He walked over to Damian and Maruss and addressed Damian.

"You did pretty good work on Don Krieg," the figure said. Damian, upon closer inspection, noticed he had a straw hat hanging on his neck while a hood covered half his face. "Tell me something Damian, are you satisfied with the life you have now?"

Damian looked up at him with a confused look on his face. "Who are you?"

The figure looked at him and said "Answer my question first. Are…you…satisfied?"

Damian thought hard on that subject and replied "I guess not. I don't know. I always felt that I could go out there and see so many new things."

"Indeed you can, but you can't do that on your own. Especially with guys like him trying to kill you at the first chance they see," the man pointed at V.A. Bruno.

"What do you mean?"

Maruss started to talk "That vice admiral tried to kill you just because you're the son of Straw Hat Luffy."

To this Damian's eyes widened, "Straw Hat… is… That means you must be—"

The figure took the straw hat off his neck and put it on Damian's head. He then turned around and yelled in the air, "Don't be tied down by the Marines who will kill anybody for their own gain. Go out there and search the entire world for adventure and freedom. There's a whole world out there and it's constantly changing. Not just in the Grand Line, but the East, South, West, and North Blues, and even the Red Line. An entire world is waiting out there."

With that the figure walked away and vanished in an instant. Leaving the two boys there by themselves and Damian pondering while looking at his new hat. Damian stood all the way up and looked at Maruss. Knowing what decision to make, he knew it would probably mean distancing himself from his best friend.

"Maruss," Damian said, "I'm going out there like that guy said. But I know you want to be a Marine so I can't force you to come with me. What do you think?"

"I saw, first hand, how the Marines work. They're nothing but vile, corrupt people that have no right to spout words of justice," Maruss said. "That man there," looking at Bruno, "shattered what was my dream of becoming a Marine. Now I want nothing to do with them."

"What are you saying Maruss?"

"I'm saying that I'm joining your pirate crew!"


End file.
